Marshal Everit Reade
| affiliation = Waycrest Guard | race = Human | creature = Humanoid | sex = Male | location = Hangman's Point, Drustvar | status = Alive }} Marshal Everit Reade is a human located at the Hangman's Point in Drustvar. Everit was the leader of Waycrest Guard and was a main player in the Drust incursion. History Before the Drust incursion, Marshal Everit fulfilled his duties fatefully to House Waycrest. As The Marshal of the Waycrest Guard, he formed an incredible bond with Lucille Waycrest. So much so that he addressed her as Lucy.Quest:The Fallen Mother When the Drust incursion began, Everit was doing his best to keep the situation under control. Learning that Lord Waycrest had been captured, he became the de facto leader of Drustvar. When he learned that Lucille was about to be hanged for witchcraft, he grabbed a few of his men and rode off to Hangman's Point.Quest:Standing Accused Arriving just in time, Everit demanded the freedom of Lucille or else he would take her by force. Lucille on the other hand, ordered him to stand down, preferring to prove her innocence over fighting. Everit agreed but rather than simply wait, he ordered the adventurer to kill the cursed animals and place traps on the ground to buy them some time.Quest:The Woods Have EyesQuest:In Case of Ambush As the adventurer returned with a letter to clear Lucille's name, an ambush happened at Hangman's Point. Led by Sister Widdowson, the Coven wanted to capture Lucille for an unknown purpose. A loyal and caring Everit held his ground and the witch was brought down. With Lady Lucille free, the Marshal explained what was going on, telling her that her father was captured and Coven was gaining ground into their land. The two agreed to part ways for awhile, while he decided to go to Arom's rest and await her return.Quest:And Justice For All Lucille would return soon after, with a tome in her hand. She told him that she believed that the Coven's magic had something to do with the Drust. Even though Everit had his doubts, he agreed to help. The first order of business was to recruit men for the reformation of the Order of Embers. From his own troops, he chose Captain Joan Cleardawn, Ensign Mace, Ensign Yorrick, Falconer Notley, Lieutenant Sterntide. With everything in place, Everit stood next to Lucille and she reignited the Order of Embers.Quest:A Lesson in Witch HuntingQuest:Changing of the GuardQuest:A New Order With an offensive at the helm, Everit took the Order of Embers to Watchman's Rise and attacked. He killed his former men and ended the life of the witch controlling them. With the tower taken, Everit decided to scout ahead. He hired the adventurer to assist an injured Notley to use Winston for scouting. From scouting, they learned that the Blacksmith of Corlain was still alive and sent the adventurer and Yorrick to free him. They succeeded and Angus went to the basement of Watchman's Rise to craft silver weapons. At the same time he also ordered the death of Captain Goodspeed for intentionally betraying House Waycrest.Quest:The First WatchQuest:The Road to CorlainQuest:A Weather EyeQuest:A Steady BallastQuest:A Traitor's Death Along with the Order of Embers, the adventurer and Lucille, Everit took down the Barrier at Upper Corlain and charged in. After culling the witches in the area, the group charged as one to Waycrest Manor. Arriving to the base, they were in shock as they learned the true identity of The Mother.Quest:Barrier Buster ..... Using her drust magic, The Mother corrupted Everit and forced him to attack her daughter. Lucille begged him to fight it, but to no avail. The Waycrest daughter was forced to watch her beloved friend die in front on her. Lucille knelt in tears before her fallen friend while the Order of Embers gave him a final salute.Quest:Storming the ManorQuest:The Fallen Mother Quests * * Patch changes * References External links Category:Human characters Category:Drustvar NPCs Category:Quest givers Category:Deceased characters